Forget Tomorrow Exists
by forgetablelove
Summary: POST HBP SPOILER ALERT Ginny and Draco are in a safehouse together... Ginny finds out horrible news and Draco comforts her, before and after a visit from one of her brothers. DG


Draco Malfoy saw Ginny Weasley sitting on the window seat holding her legs to her chest. The gentle shake of her shoulders let him know that she was crying. Draco was never one to like to see a girl cry, even if he hated said girl. But if he were honest, and lately it's been easy to be honest with himself, he really didn't hate Ginny Weasley. He might have hated her and her family at one point, but that hatred was inherited from his parents. His parents... A slow, deep pain echoed from his heart. His father was still in Azkaban (as of now, but whose to say how long since the Dementors still have not pledged loyalty to either side in this war as of yet but just stayed in Azkaban) but his mother... was dead. Which is why he is here to see Ginny cry. When he left Hogwarts that last night, the night he had let the Death Eaters in, the night Snape killed Dumbledore... He had signed his own death certificate. Snape killed Dumbledore, so he was dead, but Draco was the one who Lord Voldemort had to told do kill him. Even though Draco still finds himself shocked and he can't explain why, but he could not kill Dumbledore. He had tried twice through out the year, in ways including third parties, to kill the old Headmaster, but when it came to him and his target, wandless, he couldn't bring himself to utter the curse. Snape could; Snape did. But to save Draco only. No one would believe him that Snape had only followed through with the Unbreakable Vow under Dumbeldore's orders, but Draco didn't care. Snape, at least, was safe for now with Lord Voldemort, as his right-hand man. Even though Snape hates where he is at, for now he is safe, and so is Draco.

Ginny had been the one to plead his case to the Order of the Phoenix. She had heard Harry tell what happened on the tower and had believed he would not have killed Dumbledore. "He is not the murderer!" she had said, exasperated on his behalf when most still refused to admit him to the safety of the Order. The only way she won over most was with a strong, but almost low, "Dumbledore offered him a santuary if he didn't kill him on the tower! He didn't kill Dumbledore, we owe him that much." Then she had turned to Draco and asked, "After the war, are you willing to pay for your crimes? Pay for letting the Death Eaters in the castle?" Draco had, of course, nodded and said, "I will willingly pay. But for now, I just beg you to help me hide from the Death Eaters and Voldemort for they want me dead." With that he was led to safety. Ginny had been appointed his watcher. He noticed that no one else had a watcher, but he understood that they felt they needed extra precaution in order to keep their peace of mind that he will not let the Death Eaters into their safe house.

Ginny had been with him almost constantly, hardly letting him out of her sight in the three weeks since she had had mercy on him. He never was ungrateful towards her or the Order and where they let him help, he did. He had went so low as to clean and cook for them as they went on their "missions." Ginny's mission was him. But today he had woken up to an empty room instead of Ginny sitting at the desk busying herself or reading a book on the bed, waiting for him to awaken. They were alone most of the time, to be honest, but she never seemed to regret missing the missions or being stuck in the house with him. He was grateful for that. They had had plenty of time to talk he had found himself telling her some of the reasons he had did what he did and the reasons he regretted some of his choices. She had also told him a great deal about her. About living with her family and being the only girl. And in times like these, one never knows when they will die anyway and she regretted letting Harry out of the relationship as quickly and easily as she did. But Draco secretly was grateful for her being unattached. He didn't think he would like it as much if he saw Ginny kissing another guy whenever that guy stopped by. The empty room instantly alerted him to something was wrong.

When he had came out to the safe house's living room he had found her crying. She didn't seem to hear him approach and the house seemed to be empty but the two of them. Slowly, careful not to startle her, he went up behind her. "Ginny?" he whispered.

Ginny steeled herself when she heard his whisper. She had not heard him enter the room and had expected him to sleep much longer than this. She tried not to move, hoping he would go away, but part of her hoped he could do something to comfort her... maybe even hold her. "Ginny," his husky voice whispered again. Obviously he would do neither until she responded. Slowly, she brought her head up and turned to look at him. There was no look of annoyance on his face as she would have expected from the old Draco, but a look of genuine concern for her. "Ginny," he whispered, but before she could respond this time with her voice, he had sat down next to her on the window seat and pulled her in his arms.

When Draco first saw her face, streaked with tears and her eyes red, he had felt an undeniable concern for her. Before he could stop himself he gave into the impulse to sit beside her and hold her. She didn't push him away, but got as close as possible to him as she continued to cry. It occured to him then that he still wasn't aware of what had caused her to cry in the first place. He decided he'd wait to ask; he just wanted to enjoy this moment, even if it was caused by something horrible, horrible enough to make his strong Ginny cry, he wanted to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. He had wanted to hug her, hold her, since she had spoken up for him.

Ginny didn't deny herself the comfort and warmth of Draco's embrace, but she did silently remind herself that he was still Draco Malfoy. No matter how much he seemed to have changed, and how much he says he regrets his actions, he was still a Death Eater and he was still a Malfoy. But she got as close to him as possible on instinct. He was still a human, he was still a guy, and he was offering her comfort when she needed it most. And she brought her arms around him also.

The two stayed in each other's arms for a long time, neither of them said another word or broke the hold they had on each other. Suddenly, as if from another world, the back door opened, and quickly, they both pulled away from each other, the comfort gone. A slow, tainted form of guilt washed over Ginny and Draco as they heard the visitor move toward the living room without calling out greeting. Charlie Weasley, Ginny's older brother, appeared at the door to the hallway and stared at them. Ginny knew her brother had to know... he probably knew before she did and that's why he had come by. She regretted leaving Draco, but she wanted to hug her brother. "Hi," she said in a small voice. Her brother didn't respond in words, but pulled her into a hug. A hug that was so familiar, yet lacking the comfort Draco's arms had given her.

"So you heard," Charlie said quietly, as if trying to prevent Draco from hearing. She nodded, unable to really form words. "He fought to the death," Charlie added as if that made it better. Ginny heard movement behind her, near the window, and turned.

Draco had stood up and was walking towards them. Ginny found herself hoping he'd tell Charlie to go, so they could be like they were. She was disappointed when Draco said, "I'll leave you two alone," and started to walked out the door. Ginny went to tell him to stay when he cut her off saying, "Don't worry, Miss Weasley, I won't get into any trouble. I'll come back in every five minutes he - " he nodded towards Charlie - "is here if you'd feel more comfortable." Without waiting for her respond, he strode out the door.

Charlie shook his head. "The git," he said. "He doesn't even care. He doesn't care Bill died." Before Ginny could defend Draco and tell her brother she had not told Draco of her brother's death, he pressed on. "I can't believe you still believe him. And you watch him. Granted, I wouldn't have wanted you to see some of the carnage I have... we all have, but to be stuck here with... with him, that's torture!"

Ginny just stared at her brother for a moment. "He isn't so bad," she said weakly, finding her voice.

"Not so bad?" Charlie laughed meanly. "He's a Malfoy, Ginny! He's a freaking Death Eater."

"He was a Death Eater," she corrected her brother. Quickly, as his shocked face, she changed the subject, "How's Fleur? And Mum? What about Dad?"

"They are.. Well, Ginny, they are as you expect them to be, sad, distraught... I think Fleur might go after the Death Eater who did it... that worries me. She's no match for a Death Eater under normal circumstances, not alone. Let alone now... now she's so distraught I think she would rather use an Unforgivable Curse rather than follow the law..." he trailed off, worry etched on his young face. He looked down at his little sister, "Will you be alright? I came to make sure. But, well, Ginny I love you, but I think Mum and Dad needs me more right now. Don't worry," he added hastily, "I'll come over whenever you need me and check up on your more frequently, but.." again he trailed off.

"Go to Mum and Dad," Ginny said, "I'll be fine here. I promise. If I need anything I'll let you know." Ginny reached out and hugged her brother tightly again. The familiarity of the hug was somewhat comforting, but slightly less than normal... the hug was so similar to Bill's it was eerie.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Straightening, he forced a small smile. Then, as abruptly as the smile appeared it was gone, "Let me know if the git gives you any trouble, you hear?" She knew he meant Draco, so she nodded without saying a word. Without another word of goodbye, he Disapparated with a loud crack.

When Draco heard the crack of Charlie's Disapparation he walked back into the living room. Ginny stood exactly where he left her, in the front of the hallway. She looked depressed and on the verge of crying again. She was staring at the place that Charlie had stood as if not seeing anything at all. "Ginny." he said quietly, "what happened?"

Ginny suddenly realized that Draco was standing in the doorway when he spoke. "Oh," she said softly. The hot tears that had hid beneath her eyes during Charlie's visit spilled out her eyes at once. Without another word she turned to go, to just run from the room, but as soon as she turned she felt Draco's arms around her again. The same great and confusing warmth and comfort passed over her. She turned her body back to get as close to him as possible, wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life. "Bill's dead," she whispered shakily into his ear.

He didn't respond, but held her and stroked her hair and back calmly. After another long moment of standing in each other's arms, Ginny stepped back, sniffling still. "I'm gonna go lay down," she whispered. And without a word, she turned and ran toward the bedroom.

Draco stood in the now empty, but him, living room thinking. He wasn't sure what kind of feelings had come over him to just want to be there. He had never lost anyone he truly cared about but his mum... and then he had had no one willing to even give him a safe place to hide, other than Ginny that is. Ginny had stepped up to the plate and showed him not all wizards, not all humans where cruel and cold. She had took him in when he had no one else to go to and constantly running for his life. She had been kind to him. She had willingly given up her own freedom for him. Suddenly he realized what he must do.

Swiftly he walked to the bedroom they shared. Gently, he knocked. Hearing no protest, he opened the door. Ginny was laying on her bed, asleep. Her face, which was still tear-stained with red eyes from crying, looked somewhat peaceful and worry-free. Forgetting all other purposes and any consequences to his actions, he laid down next to her and pulled her in his arms. She got as close to him as possible without a word of protest. He wasn't sure if she was in such a deep sleep she hadn't realized, or if she had willingly let him hold her, but he also didn't care. He knew that if someone caught them like this, or if she woke up and found him and didn't like it, he was back on the street, but he didn't care about that either. Both were fully clothed, so he knew she couldn't get his intentions confused.

Ginny had felt the bed move when he had gotten in next to her, but didn't open her eyes or acknowledge it. When he pulled her into his warm embrace, she willfully and almost eagerly allowed him and got as close to his warm body as she could. She understood his only intention was to hold her and she was willing to let him. She needed him, and she was not too stupid or proud to deny herself his comfort. To her amazement, she felt him kissing her hair lightly. A feeling of warm, comforting pleasure ran through her.

They both fell asleep like that, with Ginny in Draco's arms. The covers underneath both of them, unused and slightly wrinkled.

When Draco woke a few hours later it was to Ginny still sound asleep, and to his shock, totally relaxed in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to let go of her, but brought her a little closer to him. He brought his lips to her hair and gave her a feather-light kiss on the head, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms. Willing in his arms. He hated what had brought this on, the death of her brother that is, but he knew he wished he had acted on those times when he had had the urge to kiss her. But he hadn't and now, when she needed a genuine friend, he was giving in. He knew he should feel bad for taking advantage of her, but he couldn't help but think if she didn't want his comfort, she wouldn't have accepted it.

Ginny stirred gently in his arms. Quickly, realizing she was waking, he let go. "No," a groggy protest said. Ginny turned around to stare at him. Her eyes were open and she stared at him, without saying a word for a moment. "Please, don't go..." she whispered. It was almost as if she had read his mind. Slowly, without any more thought, he put his arms back around her, though more awkward than before. She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"Ginny," he whispered, "I want to help. If you need to go to your family, go. I know I can't come, but I promise I won't do anything stupid. If you want, I'll leave, so you are free to go places and not tied now by me."

She didn't respond for a long moment, Draco thought she had fallen asleep again. But she whispered, "No. They are fine. They don't need my comfort... They have each other. I can't leave... you."

She hadn't opened her eyes when she had said her answer, and he was glad, because if she had then she might have seen the utter happiness in his face at hearing she wasn't leaving him. Because, even if he would only admit it to himself, Draco needed her. Not just anyone, but her. But he was willing to leave if she needed to be with her family. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Draco," she said. Ginny found herself drawn to his eyes. His beautiful silver eyes were feeling with genuine concern and kindness. He was willing to face the world outside the safe house if she had wanted to go to her family. "Draco," she whispered again. Without another word, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Draco was surprised when Ginny had kissed him, but he wouldn't allow him to pass up the opportunity to kiss her. Slowly, waiting for her respond, he deepened the kiss. Her only respond was to kiss him back the same way. Slowly, with eagerness and caring, they kissed. Neither pulled away, but neither did more. Finally, after several long kisses, Draco pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Ginny," he whispered huskily. "Do you – do you..." he couldn't find the words to finish his question and just prayed she knew what he was asking, Her respond was to kiss him again, harder, longer. The kiss was the only answer he needed. "Let me help you forget tomorrow exists," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. He began to slowly make love to her.

After their lovemaking, Draco and Ginny both laid in the same bed, too spent to move. Ginny felt tired again, but not tired again to sleep just yet. She tilted her head to see Draco, he was on his back staring at the ceiling. Vaguely she wondered what he was thinking about; all she could think about was him. She had enjoyed her time and it had allowed her to forget about Bill for just a little while. She knew she shouldn't have been able to forget, but Draco had helped her do so. For those moments, those long pleasurable moments, she had forgotten about everything beyond Draco and this bed and this night. She wondered if Draco had felt the same way.

Beside Ginny, Draco felt like a git. He had taken advantage of Ginny in her grief. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself, let alone allow her to forgive him. Slowly, knowing it was what he deserved, he got out of bed and redressed. He didn't dare glance at Ginny as he did so. Throwing the small amount of things he had managed to grab from the Malfoy Manor before he fled in a bag and closing it, he finally turned to Ginny. Ginny was watching him a confused look on her face. "Ginny," he said slowly, regretfully. "I know what I did was wrong. Wait –" he said as she opened her mount to protest. "I know you might not see it now, but I took advantage of you... when you ever grieving... and you were the only one who believed me. I can't stay under this roof with you knowing what I did. I'm leaving... go to your family. And believe me, even though you probably can't... I am sorry for taking advantage of you. You know," he added thoughtfully, "maybe I am as bad as my father." Without waiting for her to respond, or yell, he threw his bag around his shoulder and headed for the door.

He heard a scurry of movement behind him, but didn't stop. "Wait!" she screamed. He stopped at the desperation in her voice. "Wait!"

Ginny ran after him, only wrapped in the blanket, as fast as she could. "Please, Draco," she pleaded, "just wait." He turned slowly towards her, his face distorted in guilt and a small amount of confusion. She stepped right up to him, saying, "How dare you!" in almost a scream. The only emotions that registered on his face was shock and confusion. She went on. "You didn't 'take advantage' of me as you put it. We had sex –"

"No, Ginny, you had sex. I made love," he interrupted her in a low voice. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving or saying a word.

Suddenly Ginny burst into tears. She wasn't sure what exactly came over her, but she knew she couldn't bare the thought of losing him so soon after finding him.

At the sight of her tears, Draco dropped his bag and pulled her blanketed body into his arms. Holding her he whispered, "I'm sorry," in her ear over and over.

"Sorry for what?" she sniffled as she pushed him away once she had gained control.

"For taking –"

She cut him off this time. "For heaven's sake, Draco, you did not take advantage of me! I wanted you. No, I want you. Draco, I think..." she trailed off for a moment. She looked him square in the eye when she finished her sentence in his silence, "I love you. I don't think I do, Draco. I love you."

Without a word, Draco picked up his bag and Ginny's heart sank. She suddenly realized she had just confessed her love, which she had been harboring for weeks now, to Draco and he obliviously didn't feel the same way. But to her surprise, he didn't head for the door, he went back to the bedroom. Meekly, slowly, she followed.

When Draco heard the words come out of her sweet mouth, he nearly screamed. He wasn't angry of course, but he finally realized the strange feeling he had been feeling for weeks now when he was with her and the feeling that had led him to what he had done that night. He loved her. He threw his bag back down on the ground in the bedroom, and turned to go back out to Ginny only to find her at the door. She looked so confused, almost scared, he felt like laughing. He couldn't believe she thought he might not love her too. Didn't he just say he had made love to her? Didn't that mean something?

"Ginny," Draco said. "Did you want... did you want me today?"

She nodded silently.

"I love you, Ginevra," he said, walking to her. He noticed as he brought his lips to her, that she was crying again. "Let's forget tomorrow exists again," he whispered invitingly into her ear.

The only respond Ginny could muster was to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered again, as he began the slow dance of lovemaking again.

"You aren't your father," she whispered suddenly. "You are so much more than your father will ever be."


End file.
